


Extraordinary Boy

by drummer_boy



Series: Forgetting you, but not the time [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Grief, Heavy Themes, M/M, Melancholy, Nostalgia, Please Be careful, The long awaited part Two, im so sorry, it's short but I hope it packs a punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummer_boy/pseuds/drummer_boy
Summary: He remembers his voice. Surprised at how different he sounded, but still ever so much the same. The familiarity of it had thrown him off.“I should be over him by now"Those must have been the last words he remembers him saying. The hope. The hope he felt when he heard those words.The sentence has been plaguing his mind ever since. So close he had been, to tapping him on his shoulder. To surprise him. How badly he wanted to see that smile again. To finally have somethinggoodhappen. A happy ending.Based onExtraordinary Girlby Green Day
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Forgetting you, but not the time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/512629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Extraordinary Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It is highly recommended you read part one, ‘Whatsisname’ before reading this! It’s been... way too long.
> 
> Irilan & Sam, this one’s for you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Luke breathes in the cold air of the bar.  
The windows have been smashed to bits, old planks desperately trying to keep the moonlight out. The air is heavy. Once a bustling place, now still. Empty.  
The dust is making his head spin. He sneezes, the echo of it hollow. Luke rubs his hands together, but they feel cold, too. He reaches for a stool.

It creaks under his weight, the leather worn and the legs uneven. He leans on the bar. The faint smell of beer still deeply ingrained in the wood.   
He loved this place, once.

An escape from reality. From his ordinary life. From the people around him, from his responsibilities, and from his past. He chuckles, thinking back to how easy things had been back then, compared to now. How reckless he’d been. Rash decisions at every one of life’s crossroads, like a true rebellious teenager. A small nagging in his heart longing to go back to those times. His past. The thought lingers in his mind.

Memories of that fateful night slowly creep their way to the surface. The man that had stumbled back from the dance floor. In his own drunken stupor Luke had to triple-check to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating at the time.  
It really was him. His past. His ex. 

But he didn’t recognize him.

His heart aches at the memory.   
He remembers listening in on their conversation. Something about heartbreak. It had been embarrassing, the men revealing things to each other Luke had hoped would never see the daylight. He remembers ducking behind a pitcher to keep hidden. He remembers the feeling of his cheeks reddening even more as he realized they were talking about _him_.

His heart still beats with a feeling of hope. Of possibility. It’s stupid, really. It was so long ago. He was so young back then. Even younger when it happened. When they happened. How could he _still_ feel so stuck up over him?

He’d seen it one the news. How could he forget? Seven years ago. Taxi slipped and crashed through the guard rails. Two dead, one severely wounded.  
He can’t escape it. Not this time.

He’d hurt Luke so much. Why couldn’t he get that through his head? Why couldn’t he just get over him already? Was it because he saw him that night? Could he have changed fate? Would they get back together then? Would things have turned out well if only he hadn’t gone out that night? 

The way he left him, just like that. No explanation. He couldn’t handle it. Luke knows he’s one to run away from his problems. He had done so, at the time, too. He always hoped that he’d forget about him, if only he didn’t see his face everywhere.  
And then that night. Who could have prepared him for that, honestly? A bigger coincidence would surely split the world in two.

He remembers his voice. Surprised at how different he sounded, but still ever so much the same. The familiarity of it had thrown him off.

_“I should be over him by now"_

Those must have been the last words he remembers him saying. The hope. The hope he felt when he heard those words.  
The sentence has been plaguing his mind ever since. So close he had been, to tapping him on his shoulder. To surprise him. How badly he wanted to see that smile again. To finally have something _good_ happen. A happy ending.

But he was a coward. He always has been.   
Even now he can’t bring himself to face the ghost of his image. Seven years ago. Things were different, back then. 

_Why was it that only the driver survived?_

Everything fell apart after that night The divorce, the loss of his best friend, losing contact with his family members. Luke watches as his tears drop onto the bar, seeping into the wood. He’s alone again.

Perhaps, somewhere in the back of his mind, he’d hoped he could see him again. Finally face him, after all those years. He would be brave, and tell him what he was really feeling all that time.  
He was something extraordinary. A source of light in the darkest of times. He made his life worth living again. Excitement, thrill, and adventure. A spark of joy in his dull world.

His now ordinary life. His ordinary partner with ordinary quirks. So quick to fall out of love, again. He finds himself longing for times past. His heart sent aflutter with images of his face.  
How desperately he wants to talk to him. If only he had been courageous enough to face him, that night.  
Then maybe he wouldn’t be sitting here, right now. An abandoned bar. All alone. Perhaps none of this would have happened, and he would be safe in his arms.

Tears roll down his cheeks. He gets so sick of crying. It’s all he does, lately.

Luke catches his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. What a mess.  
Anything he does, he’s on his mind.

What’s his name, again?

It’s pathetic, really. How could he not remember his name? It must have popped up on the news countless times. It’s been so long. He’s all he could think about when left at the mercy of his thoughts. 

Luke wipes the tears from his eyes.  
He best get going.

Breathing in the stuffy air once more, he lifts himself from the stool. 

He gets in his car, leaving the bar in his rear view mirror.  
He closes his eyes to search for the man’s name one last time. It’s not worth trying, he sighs defeatedly. He’s gone. He’s never coming back.

He’s in his mind, now.  
He supposes he always has been.

His name. _God,_ what was his name?

  
  


That Extraordinary Boy.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it.  
> Part two, after so, so long.
> 
> I don’t know what compelled me to log into my old account. The nagging of an unfinished story? A promise to people that I’d finish this, however long it’d take? Let me know what you thought! This has been long overdue, but I’m glad to finally set this series as ‘completed’.  
> Please know that I won’t be posting anything else here, after this. I’ve grown out of the fandom, and though it’s been a significant part of my life, it’s a chapter I’d like to finally close. Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments, it’s been an absolute blast <3


End file.
